yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. Boarden Beatdown This strategy revolves around two cards: "Morphtronic Boarden" and "Morphtronic Map". Boarden's effect allows other "Morphtronic" monsters to be saved from being destroyed by battle, and the Field Spell allows them to gain 300 ATK per Morph Counter it has. Since a Morph Counter is added every time a monster (regardless of ownership) has its Battle Position changed. Cards like "Stumbling", "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" "Level Limit - Area B", "No Entry!!", Zero Gravity, "Gadget Driver" and "Enemy Controller" can raise the Morph Counters on "Morphtronic Map" quickly, and "Solemn Judgment", "Magic Jammer", and the like can prevent its premature destruction. Once there are enough counters and you have a lot of "Morphtronic" monsters on your side of the field, switch Boardon to Attack Position to allow all of them to attack directly. Should you not have Boarden, simply use this strategy as a Beatdown until you gain "Morphtronic Boarden". You can use "Morphtronic Forcefield" to add "Morphtronic Boarden" to your hand. Recommended Cards * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Map * Morphtronic Celfon (use its swarming effect) * Morphtronic Boomboxen (use its double attack effect) * Morphtronic Radion (use its increase ATK effect) * Morphtronic Cameran (use its effect target-negating effect) * Gadget Driver (In case your opponent has a set "Mirror Force") * Level Limit - Area B (to add counters) * Stumbling (to add counters) ---- Clocken Countdown Burn Deck This type of Burn deck relies on the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Clocken", which is exactly the same as "Wave-Motion Cannon". Having at least two copies of each of these cards active on the field would result to you only waiting two turns for your victory by tributing all four of them for a grand total of 8000 inflicted damage. As with a lot of Burn decks, this tactic requires a lot of buildup. But, using "Morphtronic Celfon" and "Morphtronic Boarden", you can rapidly search for Clocken and immediately summon it in Defense Position with the former, while at the same time, saving it from being destroyed in battle with the latter. two "Morphtronic Radion" in Defense Position can replace "Morphtronic Boarden" temporarily, as their increasing effect would put Clocken at 3100 DEF. Use counter traps, "Prime Material Dragon", "Stardust Dragon" or "My Body as a Shield" to make sure Clocken or "Wave-Motion Cannon" stays on the field. Unfortunately, Prime Material Dragon also conflicts in a Burn Deck, so make sure there is no faceup one when dealing Burn damage. Recommended Cards * Morphtronic Clocken * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Datatron * Prime Material Dragon * Wave-Motion Cannon * Stardust Dragon * My Body as a Shield * Destruction Jammer * Morphtronic Monitron * Light of Intervention * Ultimate Offering * Book of Moon * Prevention Star * Desert Sunlight * Windstorm of Etaqua Power Tool Dragon This simple Beatdown Deck relies on Power Tool Dragon and equip spells like Mage Power and Fairy Meteor Crush to inflict Major damage to your opponent. The strategy is, get out Power Tool Dragon and use his effect to overwhelm your opponent with power over 10,000 atk points. This works great with morphtronics as you can use the effects of Morphtronic Celfon and Morphtronic Scopen for a quick summon. You could also use Heavy Storm and Lightning Vortex to OTK. However this can easily be stopped by Magic Cylinder so include Jinzo or Royal Decree in this deck. Recomended Cards * Power Tool Dragon * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Scopen * Jinzo * Morphtronic Slingen * Mage Power * Fairy Meteor Crush * Royal Decree * Fairy of the Spring * Heavy Storm * Lightning Vortex Category:Deck Type